What About Now?
by SaturnNights
Summary: For Blake and Yang, the scars of the past run deep. But their hearts tell a different story. Can they look beyond the pain and hope for a brighter day ahead?


**Hey everyone. Recently I published this story but it didn't last long due to an error I made. I apologize for the sudden deletion, but I edited out a few things and reworked it a bit. I hope you still enjoy.**

 **Based on What About Now by Daughtry.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to What About Now._

* * *

 **Yang.**

Yang looked outside the window of her bedroom, staring up at the night sky.

Staying awake was all she could do, being too afraid to fall back asleep as her nightmares had gotten to her.

The trauma of that day at Beacon had effected her greatly.

But even with all that pain, it didn't compare to the hurt left from the one person she thought she could always count on, Blake.

She had denied so many times after Blake ran away that she had cared, afraid of showing Amy weakness.

But she knew the truth deep down, she knew she still had feelings for her.

The worst part was that Blake would never know.

Yang had never gotten the chance to tell her.

Yang stared at the wound where her arm once was as if it was a permanent reminder of that day.

She groaned, burying her face in her pillow, trying to forget, at least for a moment.

Yang sighed, doing the only thing she could do.

She walked over to her shelf, picking out a cd from her collection and put it in her stereo.

She skipped to the last track, finding a sense of comfort within the melody and lyrics.

* * *

 **Blake.**

Meanwhile, Blake was out at sea, traveling home by boat with an unexpected guest.

Sun had secretly been following her the whole time, helping her fight off the creatures of the sea after he stepped out from his disguise.

While she was a little grateful to have a friend alongside her, it wasn't the blonde she had wished for.

The very woman she had run away from was the one she wanted to be closest to.

However she had made a promise to herself to keep Yang safe from harm, Adam's threat was not to be taken lightly and she had convinced herself she was doing the right thing.

Still, the feelings of regret were there.

Blake yawned as the waves below slowly rocked the boat back and forth.

"Thank you for your service earlier, without you that beast would've ended us for sure." The captain thanked her.

"No problem." Blake said.

"One of the passengers requested we play something through the radio, you don't mind, do you?" The captain asked.

"Go ahead." Blake told him.

The captain proceeded back to his post, turning the radio on, music started to play, the song already in progress.

* * *

 **Yang.**

Yang teared up a bit as the song continued.

She wanted to hold Blake in her arms and most of all, tell her that she forgives her.

Yang actually started getting into it, singing along to the words as she put her hands against the glass, as if she were singing to Blake, trying to send a message like she could hear here, wherever she may be.

* * *

 **Blake.**

The lyrics had gotten to Blake as well, Blake sat there, with one question on her mind.

"What if?" She whispered.

That really was the question.

What if Beacon hadn't fallen? What if Adam never interfered? What if Yang felt the same way.

To Blake it seemed both foolish and unrealistic but at the same time, it was everything she could hope for and if Yang taught her one thing, it's that not everything that seems unreal is impossible.

Strange but inspiring, that was Yang in a nutshell.

* * *

 **Both.**

As the song reached its conclusion, the two had known this would not be the end.

They would see each other again one day, be it soon or far away and on that day, everything would change once more, this time for the better.

They needed each other and they both knew it, even if they could never say it or express it, they did.

They had brought out the best in each other and no distance would keep them apart.

So they take their time, heal their wounds and prepare themselves.

No matter what, they would be together.


End file.
